His own path - Rewrite
by Darkness Game Master
Summary: He had enough of it. It's the same thing no matter which Kakera he searched. He's tired of sacrifice his mind, his heart, just to see her smile. He had enough of her brainwash, her bullshit, her abuse, and more importantly, he had enough of her. Now, Hiraga Saito is ready to write his own tale, and nothing, even the four void users together, will stop him. (Sorry for bad summary)
1. Prologue

****Yes, i'm rewriting this fic. Since the old one waasn't as good as i wanted it to be, so, i'll just make a new story, hoping that this would be better than the last. But, even so, i'll reply the reviews.

riot80: Well... How i start it... Since this story will be a bit different from the older one, then, the staff will not became a furniture, but, i'll think about your suggestions, and, if i can, i'll use them. About the pairing idea, i didn't changed it. It just that, once she wasn't going to show up early, i got rid of her tag until it's time to put it back. And, i won't plaining to bring the witches into that story, since it isn't really a crossover. But, there's still a chance that i do it. That's it, if you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me.

Killerbee77: Well, i didn't played all the Umineko novels, and neither the Higurashi ones, since i'm waiting for the PS3 Patch, but, i'm sorry that i cannot continue the story you've been reading, but, i'm hope you like that one two.

**Prologue**

How much time he has been wandering by that sea of fragments? Even he himself doesn't know it. Probably it was by various centuries, or at least, time enough to him to almost forget his own name.

Not like it matters anymore. Not now that he became a higher level of existence… Not now that he became a witch (sorcerer).

Of course, he was born as a witch, or at least, he thinks so.

"Witch of Adaptability"

That's the title given to him when he was born. He is one voyager witch, so, he could go to any Kakera he wanted, and there are endless options of universes that he could go to. But, only one interested him for now.

The universe from where he was born. Where he has a proper name.

Of course he remember his name, even if he could just give himself a new one, he still wanted to keep that name. The name that he was being called even before he was born.

Hiraga Saito

That's his name. And that's also the name of the one who gave birth to him. No… Saying that is somehow wrong. Even if the existence know as Hiraga Saito is the one who give birth to him, he wasn't referring to just one person, even if they all in fact are the same person, but, even so, they're all different existences. Most of them weren't much different from each other, while others share only the name and appearance with the others beings know as Hiraga Saito.

Even so, he isn't so different from the others beings called Hiraga Saito. Of course, his existence is in a higher level than theirs, but, even so, he wasn't so different from them.

He was collecting Kakeras by at least a few centuries by now. Even he doesn't know why he was collecting all those Kakeras. No… That's not it… He knows exactly why he is collecting all those fragments… He couldn't care less about the truth of that world; he never asked to be involved on it. Or at least, that's what he know that the existence know as Hiraga Saito felt when he give birth to him.

But, even so, there's just one truth that he wanted to change. If he changes that truth, then, he doesn't care about anything anymore. He just wants to get rid of that truth. That most disgusting truth.

While collecting the Kakeras, he saw that face. The happy face of the bitch who is culprit for his existence, and the one who forced her truth on him, and the one who is always happy, no matter on what Kakera he look, she would always have a happy smile, and what's the coast of it? His freedom, his mind, his will. That's what he needed to lose just to make that bitch happy. The only ones he hate the most aside that pink-haired brat who turn his life into a complete mess, is the one who have created the whole "Familiar" thing. If wasn't for it, he wouldn't be controlled by her, and wouldn't lose his mind.

**He will fall in love with his master.**

That's the truth on all the Kakeras he collected until now.

And that's the truth he wanted to change with all his might. But, that's a few things on his way. Some of them are undeniable truths.

**He'll be summoned to the world know as Halkeginia.**

That's one truth he cannot change, even if he spent the eternity collecting Kakeras.

**He'll become Gandalfr.**

That's another truth that he cannot change, no matter what he try.

But, there are also a few truths that could help him.

**His love for his master s forged because of the familiar runes.**

That's an absolute red truth that he cannot change, and, since that's necessary for his objectives, he doesn't want to do it.

**He will die after fighting alone against a whole army.**

That's the most important truth on his side. And is what supports his plan, after all, there's two small truths connected to it that could help him to reach his goal.

**After dying, he won't be Gandalfr anymore.**

**Without the runes affecting his head, his love for his master can disappear.**

With these two truths, he can finally get rid of her control over his mind, and feelings**.** With these two truths, he can find his true love. He can be really happy this time.

The erased and denied feelings of Hiraga Saito.

That's what given birth to the Witch of Adaptability. And, that's what moved him.

And that's feelings are what's giving him the willpower to create that tale. The final tale he is weaving, dedicated to the one who have give birth to him… No… Dedicated to himself… To Hiraga Saito.

"It's ready… Looks like it's time to start my first and final game." He said while gathering all that's fragments on only one point.

The rules was already been made. Like the victory conditions. It's time to start it. His final tale, the tale he will write, and the tale that will separate his path, from hers.

The tale where he will be finally free from her permanently.

Turn of the Adaptability Witch

* * *

On a little hill drawn on a map… The dawn brought forth light to the darkness.

The view slowly expanded, and the grassland below grew larger and larger.

It was as shown on the map, a rural area approximately 150 leagues southwest of the city of Saxe-Gotha. Saito had finally arrived there after a whole night of riding.

A light excitement embraced him. Although he had been riding all night, his fighting spirit and fatigue were restored by the morning light.

Through the morning fog, slowly; slowly and accompanied with the shaking of the earth, a great army appeared.

Saito stood up and slammed his palm against the horse he had been riding. The beast, which had been chewing grass idly, was suddenly startled and fled back in the direction where they had come from.

"You are not going to use the horse?" Derflinger asked over the shoulder.

"That guy has a life too; it is not just some tool."

"You have such a good heart, partner."

Saito asked Derflinger, "Didn't you say before that Gandálfr was able to stand against a thousand foes alone? 70,000 shouldn't be a problem right?"

"That is what they say, but it is only a legend, so people tend to exaggerate. Don't get too hopeful, in reality, it was probably less than a thousand."

"…Why are you like this? Lying to me like that. If you lied, don't tell me the truth. We are already as good as dead, so at least lie to the very end."

On the horizon of the grassland they could see the advancing army. Although it was an army of 70,000, due the fact they were not marching abreast, it did not appear to be as large. But in reality, all 70,000 were there.

Soldiers wielding weapons, Mages armed with spells, cannons, demi-humans like orcs and trolls, dragon knights… Knights riding phantom beasts.

None were missing, all 70,000 were there.

Saito asked with a fear shaken voice.

"Ah, why must I risk my life to charge into that mob?"

"Why are you asking the obvious? Because our ships have to retreat, so we have to buy time."

"No… I am not talking about that… But, forget it." Saito let out a sigh. "Last time I was saved by Guiche's mole, but this time there is no way we can escape."

"No, we cannot. No matter what, just charge in. In a situation like this, no matter which direction, charging is the same. Aim for the commanding officer, strike down the head, and the body will fall into chaos. You can probably buy them a day or so."

Saito nodded, holding Derflinger tightly. The runes on his left hand began to glow.

"Hey, Partner."

"What?"

"Am I going to die?"

"Probably."

The boy became silent. Derflinger decided to raise his spirits, "If it is going to be like this, then go out like a hero!"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise it would be a waste."

Four hundred meters in front of them, they could see Albion's forward assault force.

Suddenly his body began to move by itself; they would never know if this was the power of Gandálfr, or Saito's own bravery, or something else…

Saito charged toward the army of 70,000.

The first group of Albion soldiers who found the charging hero was not frontal cavalry, but the owl familiar belonging to an artillery commander. Because he didn't believe the infantries, he decided to personally investigative the matter.

After he verified the situation through his owl, he immediately ordered the firearm squadrons to prepare to fire, as during the course of a march, firearm troops do not normally keep their weapons loaded.

"What? Only one person?"

He was surprised when he found out there was only one person, but he became shocked once he saw the boy's speed.

It was not a speed that could be achieved by a human on foot.

The frontal cavalry also made the same mistake as well.

Because of a mistake with the estimation of speed, the opposition charged right past them just as they were stopping. Before the cavalry could even draw their weapons, they were knocked off their steeds.

The only thing the fallen cavalry men could do was hear the sound of the enemy's footsteps, the speed was so great that they could not even see their foe's image.

Before the soldiers finished loading their weapons, the enemy was already in front of their leader.

It was a person armed with a large sword.

The commander, in reflex, tried to pull out his wand, but was sent flying by the sword. Something hit him hard on the side of his head and he instantly lost consciousness.

The next moment, mage knights approached from the sky. They used magic and familiars to track Saito's movement and then released a barrage of spells.

Wind blades, ice spears, and fireballs flew in waves toward Saito, but were instantly absorbed by the sword. Though the knights were taken by surprise, they did not stop their magical assault.

The knight commander ordered his men to scatter; in the instant he made that order, a gust of wind blew next to him, where the wind struck, his wand was snapped in half and a foot slammed into his stomach. Ribs shattered, the pain was so strong the officer could not cry and soon fainted.

Derflinger asked Saito, "Why didn't you kill them?"

Saito threw back a short reply, "I am not a soldier."

"What do you mean?"

"Be they allies or enemies, I will not treat them as tools."

Derflinger sighed.

Saito danced, dodged, and struck left and right, which caused massive chaos within the enemy formation.

Fighting alone turned out to be extremely advantageous.

To prevent friendly fire, the enemy did not dare to use firearms or projectiles, and with Gandálfr's speed, nothing in this world could catch up.

But… the mage opponents were still very difficult to deal with.

Although Derflinger could absorb the endless barrage of spells, the amount of magic delivered was certainly above normal, and slowly the sword began to lose its ability to handle them.

"Ugh!"

"Left hand?"

"Hum, damn… I can't move it anymore."

Saito could only wield Derflinger with his right hand, his left shoulder took a deep wound, and part of his body was now charred by flame, which came from the fireball that exploded near him.

Although the situation was grave, Saito still charged forward, bravely standing tall while surrounded on all sides.

Due to the attacks by magic and weapons alike… Saito's injuries became graver every second.

He'll going to die. And he know it.

What he doesn't know, is that his death is necessary to his rebirth.

His rebirth as the Witch of Adaptability.


	2. Chapter 1

**MySadistChibi:** I'm happy that you liked it. I'll try to keep this story a good one.

**Killerbee77:** Sure, i'll keep it up, and i hopw you like it.

**Ressan:** I'll try to make a good plot, so, i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Old Rules and New Rules**

"Haaah… it's been one thousand years since the last time I used 'Master' was it? Though the reason I was able to move… was because of the absorbed magic energy. Anyway, I'm beaten already... but partner, you look tattered..."

Saito's body didn't move in the slightest.

"Hey partner. Do you hear me? Hold on there, I'll tell you something nice. At that time, that girl wore those black cat clothes just for you. She wanted you to push her down again."

Derflinger waited for a while.

However, no matter how long he waited, there was no answer.

Once Derflinger's power wore off, Saito's hand lessened its grip. Free from Saito's lifeless fingers, Derflinger muttered with regret,

"…tch, you can't hear me anymore."

Five minutes have been passed after that. Even the wind's sound cannot be heard. That place was completely silent. The familiar's runes on Saito's left hand had finally disappeared completely three minutes before.

The sound of a drop hitting the floor could be heard, and then, Saito's body started shine with a bright blue light, while his body started floating.

When he opened his eyes, his clothes had already been replaced. He now was wearing a black shirt along with a long black cape. Only his pant remained like it was before. Derflinger appeared on Saito's right hand, like he was wielding him by the whole time. And so, the light faded, and he slowly floated back to the ground.

That wasn't Hiraga Saito anymore.

That was the Witch of Adaptability, Saito.

After reaching the ground, Saito looked around, trying to remember where he was now. It was easy for him, he cannot forget anything anymore, and his memory had become perfect.

"Hey, partner." Derflinger said, catching Saito's attention. "What's going on here? Didn't you die?"

After hearing the sword's words, Saito cannot hold his laugh.

"Me? Dying? This world would need to be rebuilt before anyone here becomes able to even hurt me."

Before the sword could say anything, Saito started to search the forest's exit.

"We cannot stay here anymore; I have a tale to rewrite. We'll have time to chat later." After he said that, both of them disappeared on blue light.

* * *

Some rules cannot be changed. That's something that anyone should know, but, even so, every rule can be replaced, much like almost anything in the existence, those rules can be replaced by other rules, but, to do so, one must not only have enough strength to do that, but also needs to know what is doing.

If one was to carelessly change a rule without knowing how it would affect the others, it could make an error much worse than a Logic Error, and the one who made that mistake could be bind to an endless destiny of despair.

That sort of things isn't uncommon on Gameboards, as most witches are born from pieces entrapped on that kind of error, and that's exactly what the Witch of Adaptability want to avoid. If he commit a single error while carrying out his plan, this error might give birth to another witch on this Gameboard. And, if that were to happen, he could only hope that he succeeds to persuade the newborn witch to cooperate with him to, not only fix the error, but also help him to replace the rules he wanted to replace.

Changing his situation into the one he wants isn't easy. There are a lot of rules on that world he would need to change, or replace, so he wouldn't need to do it again, and again, and again.

* * *

"I think I kind of get what you're trying to do." Derf said when they entered in the room Saito was using while they're staying on that village. It wasn't a big one, and wasn't much far to the forest where Saito "died". They were wandering by four weeks by now, and the witch never ceased to amaze the sword.

He was most surprised by his partner's negotiation's skills. He only needed a few words to get this room for them for free.

The sword was also remodeled.

All it tooks was a few minutes, and after that Derf was a new shape and powers. His blade could be covered on blue light, and Saito can fire blue light beams from it. He was other abilities, but those weren't tested yet.

"But, how would you do it? I mean, it didn't look easy to replace the rules of a world."

"That's true, but, in order to permanently change my fate, I need to change some of this world's rules, or else, it's just going to happen on another Kakeras as always." He said while sitting on the only chair on the room. "In order to fulfill my wish, I need to know all the truth on this Gameboard. And that's why I didn't just go back to Tristan to kill that bitch yet." He said with a calm tone, and an expressionless face. "I'll let Louise live some more, and once I knew all I need to, I'm going to erase her existence completely. After I'm done with her, of course. So, she'll never exist in any Gameboard again, and I'll finally be free from her."

After he said it, the room fell in an awkward silence. And, after some time, Derf finally spoke again.

"You know, partner… It's not like I care, since I'm just you sword, but, can't you just forgive and live with her? Even if you two aren't lovers, you two would still be friends, don't you?"

"Impossible! I am the embodiment of all the hatred and the negative feelings that Hiraga Saito should felt, but was unable to, due to the curse that shithead put on him, all I felt, fell, and will fell for her is hatred. No matter what anyone says, no matter how she was, is, or will be treated, I will NEVER forgive that bitch. And I'll be the one to kill her, slowly, and enjoying every second of this. And once I had broken her soul until it became dust, I'll erase her existence without mercy! And, if my plan works, it won't be only on this Kakera, it will be valid to all the others as well." After he said that, once more, the room fell in a awkward silence, but, this time, it lasted until next morning. After that, they didn't discussed that topic again. Saito didn't because he didn't wanted to end up quarreling with his sword, and Derflinger because he knows that he wouldn't ever understand his hatred. But, he understand his motives, and will support him until his last breath.

* * *

She cannot sleep.

Or else, she didn't want to.

Ever since Louise heard about Saito's death, she had been nightmares all the nights. At first they look like good dreams, where Saito was alive, and returned to her, he treated her gently, and was always nice to her. But then, everything breaks, while a malicious smile appears on the familiar's face. And then, he spent the rest of the dream, torturing the pinkette. No matter how much she cries or screams, he won't stop, and, when she was about to break, the dream ends, and she wake up.

That's why she doesn't want to sleep.

She don't want to have another dream like that, she don't want to be tortured by _him_, of all people.

And the worse, _he_ won't be satisfied with just physical torture, but also psychological torture too. In every dream she was forced to watch her worst's memories. While he will laugh and harm her body over and over.

She was scared.

She had enough of it. She had spent the lasts four nights awake, and was starting to felt the fatigue catching up on her.

The only thing she wanted was to don't need to worry about nightmares, but even so, the dreams wouldn't stop. Night after night she had to go through this. She doesn't want it, she just wants to be left alone.

Louise spent a few hours awake, but, at some time, she suddenly started to felt drowsiness. She tried to keep awake, but, it didn't take long before she fell asleep. And, once she did so, someone else appeared on her room. It was a woman with short black hair, and malicious red eyes, she was wearing some kind of black scholar swimsuit, along with a white skirt.

"You're lucky that I can't let my master finds out that I went here to play, so, enjoy your rest while you can." She said while looking to the asleep girl. "Well then, I shall return to my master now, I hope you enjoy your lasts days." After saying it, the woman dissolved on blue light, disappearing from the room.

She didn't come back on the next day, and neither on the days after that.

* * *

The pain on Sylphid's head was getting worse and worse. She just wanted to it to end, but even so, the dragon endured the pain. That's because she knows it's purpose. The pain on her head was from all the memories and knowledge that was given to her. Memories of her life on other Kakeras, and knowledge enough to help her fulfill her role on this new story.

While looking at the two moons at the sky, she started to think. Why this memories was given to her? She was just a familiar, it's not like she would do anything important.

But, deep inside she know. The reason for her to be one of the firsts to receive her memories, it's so she can help _him_ gather his allies. So, she set her objectives.

First, she will wait the pain to end. And then, Sylphid will start gathering the people needed, and bring them to _his_ side.

To the side of the Witch of Adaptability.

She knows now that she, and her master, are both pieces on the witch's game, but, she also know that he still sees them as friends. And now that he was finally free from the curse placed into him, she was willing to help him fulfill his wish. And she was sure that her master would think the same when she receives her memories of the other Kakeras.

Thanks to the knowledge that the rule the Witch had placed on that world gave to her, Sylphid was way smarter than before. Smart enough to think on her own, and make her own plains.

Without the familiar knowing. A certain maid was rolling over her bed, due to the sudden pain on her head. The same could be said from a certain half-elf girl that was living far away from them.

Neither of them would be able to sleep that night.

* * *

"Succubus, you're late!" Said a woman with long crimson hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long red dress.

After leaving Louise's room, Succubus went directly to the center of Albion. Where he meet one of her fellows. Actually, there's no one there besides the both of them. Since it's too late for anyone to be on the streets. And no one would notice anything they did, since Lilith casted Closed Room barriers on all houses near them. If she didn't killed it's residents of course.

"I'm sorry about that, Lilith." She said while bowing herself, as Lilith just sighed. "So, will it be just us?"

"Yes! Our master thinks that just the two of us will be enough to take over that country." Lilith replied.

"I see… So, we'll do it now?"

"No, our master wants us to take it bit by bit, and to make it from the inside. While most of the humans here wouldn't be useful, he don't want unnecessary deaths."

"I see… How boring."

"Well, we'll just do what he said us to do. We're just furniture after all."

"Got it."

After saying that, the both of them disappeared on blue light.


End file.
